fandom_of_idolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Aikatsu: Dream! Episode 5/Transcript
Momo: A passionate dream of becoming a top idol! Aikatsu! Dream! (The episode starts in the audition hall, and Chou is seen walking alone.) Chou: 'I wonder how Momo is doing at work... I wish I could be a real idol one day, and have real work like Momo does. For now, it's only a fantasy though. (Chou notices a billboard for the Smile Lemon Pop! Model audition. She walks over to it while smiling.) '''Chou: '''Ah, this looks like a fun audition. I remember how I used to be mesmerized by all those stylish coords. I bet the idols auditioning will be wearing cute coords too... (The camera pans to Madeline, who had been walking over to her) '''Madeline: '''Fujita-san, if you're that interested in the magazine, then why don't you take that audition? I think you'd fit in well with that audience. '''Chou: '(flustered) I could never become a real idol... I don't have the right personality for it, and I'm not talented or courageous either. 'Madeline: '''If you weren't a real idol, then why would you be studying here? '''Chou: '''Well, I guess I am studying to become an idol, but at the same time... (Madeline gives Chou a purple hair ribbon.) '''Madeline: '''Fujita-san, take this. Every time you wear it, it'll give you a boost of confidence. Wear it to the audition for me, okay? (Madeline walks off) '''Chou: '(flustered) Right... 'Chou: '''Well, then, I guess I will sign up for this one, for real this time... There's nothing wrong with being a late bloomer, right? (She signs up using her phone. The screen flashes, telling her the audition application is OK) '''Chou: '(red-faced) Why am I feeling so dizzy all of a sudden? And why are my knees trembling like this? Ah, I must be getting nervous already! No, I can't get nervous now, I need to show off my best side! (Chou puts the hair ribbon in her hair, letting her hair fall to her shoulders.) '''Chou: '''There we go! I'm feeling better already! (The scene cuts to a montage in the courtyard and gym, where Chou is seen dancing, singing and practicing her Special Appeals. 1•2•3 Shine! is heard playing in the background.) '''Momo: '''Hey Chou, I'm back from work! Woah... What's with the new hairstyle? '''Chou: '''Let's just say that I want to change myself... '''Momo: '''You look amazing! Does this mean that you're really doing idol work now? Let's take an audition together someday, OK? '''Chou: '''Why should we? I need to go practice some more, anyway. (Chou leaves the room, leaving Momo confused and sad) (The scene cuts to the audition hall, as it is now the day of the audition) '''Chou: Alright, now to become a real idol! Announcer: (over speaker) Due to previously unnoticed complications with the audition information, the audition has been postponed until further notice. We apologize for the inconvenience. 'Chou: '(sighs) I was really looking forward to taking that audition, too. On the bright side though, this gives me even more time to get into my idol form again! Category:User: SingMeloetta Category:Aikatsu: Dream! Category:Transcripts